


Never Used to You

by magokami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magokami/pseuds/magokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had finally tracked down the Master, although he was a little insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Used to You

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble with some Ten/Simm!Master cuteness (the mid. End of Time)

The Doctor walked through the dump, looking for his renegade time lord enemy.  
"I hope he's not causing trouble," the Doctor looked around, looking for the blonde around the hills of rubble and trash.  
Hearing a large explosion, the Doctor turned south and ran towards the noise.

Seeing the Master kneeling on the ground, the Doctor stopped, anxious if he should get any closer to the insane man.  
"Hey, Doctor!" the Master sneered.  
Getting up, he ran towards him, a hungry look on his dirty face. Unprepared for the Master's quick jump, he grabbed onto him, catching him in his arms.  
The Master planted his lips onto the Doctor's, gravity pulling the Doctor onto the ground.

Falling on top of the Doctor, the Master kept on kissing the other time lord.  
It quickly ended though, as the Master buried his head under the Doctor's.  
"Well, you must be fine today!" the Doctor awkwardly spit out.  
"Shut up, you damn dimwit..." the Master softly placed his lips on the Doctor's neck, letting them lay there, no kissing or licking happened.  
"Just being careful, I know how crazy you can get at times like this. Anyways, is your head still full?" the Doctor chuckled as the Master grunted through his neck.  
"Don't fucking speak of that! You jackass!" a little embarrassed, the Master lay onto the Doctor's body, ignoring the stench of the dump they were on top of.  
The Doctor sighed.  
"Just be happy I'm not fighting you now," the Doctor told him.  
"Just you wait..." the Master started to snore into the Doctor's arms.  
It didn't take long for the Doctor and the Master to be fully asleep, unconscious about all of their surroundings, and having no care in the universe but for each-other.


End file.
